


Les miracles existent encore

by SundaeOreo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead: World Beyond (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Fluff, Félix est désespéré, Idiots in Love, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Revenge, Treason, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundaeOreo/pseuds/SundaeOreo
Summary: Espion. Elle l’était depuis le début et il n’avait rien vu, rien entendu et rien deviné pendant tout ce temps. Il l’avait laissé se rapprocher, malgré ses premières réticences à laisser quelqu’un d’autre que Léo prendre une place dans sa vie, permettre d’être blessé comme sa famille l’avait si bien fait. Alors quand Huck est apparue en même temps que Will et qu’il avait de ce fait cru trouver une amie - presque comme une sœur, et un être qu’il aimait à chérir plus qu’il ne s’aimait lui-même… Il avait supposé, puérilement, que les choses s’arrangeaient enfin, que le vent n’était peut-être pas si mauvais et que même lui, après les merdes qu’il avait traversées, aurait droit à un peu de bonheur.
Relationships: Will Campbell/Felix Carlucci
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Les miracles existent encore

Il avait tout perdu sur ce coup là, si on omettait Iris marchant à ses côtés - ce qui n’était pas rien. Félix s’enfonçait dans la forêt, la jeune fille sur ses talons, tous deux laissant le silence remplir le répit qui leur était accordé depuis un peu plus de quatre heures. Le plus vieux avait l’air hagard, comme fraîchement réveillé d’un cauchemar qui aurait duré des mois. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, chercher une raison à tout ça… Un moyen qu’il aurait - peut-être pu, avoir pour réaliser le pot aux roses bien avant. Sa naïveté allait assurément coûter la vie à Hope, cette gamine qu’il avait promis à Léo de garder saine et sauve. Et cela à cause de qui ? Une femme qu’il avait lui-même fait entrer dans la Colonie du Campus. Rien que ça. À quel point pouvait-il être cupide pour avoir laissé se produire une telle chose ? Il était chargé de la sécurité. De _sécurité_. LUI.

Espion. Elle l’était depuis le début et il n’avait rien vu, rien entendu et rien deviné pendant tout ce temps. Il l’avait laissé se rapprocher, malgré ses premières réticences à laisser quelqu’un d’autre que Léo prendre une place dans sa vie, permettre d’être blessé comme sa famille l’avait si bien fait. Alors quand Huck est apparue en même temps que Will et qu’il avait de ce fait cru trouver une amie - presque comme une sœur, et un être qu’il aimait à chérir plus qu’il ne s’aimait lui-même… Il avait supposé, puérilement, que les choses s’arrangeaient enfin, que le vent n’était peut-être pas si mauvais et que même lui, après les merdes qu’il avait traversées, aurait droit à un peu de bonheur. Puis Will… Il était parti là-bas aussi. Le CRM lui avait tout pris - quasiment, il avait aussi tout pris à Iris. Son père, sa sœur… Félix s’étonnait encore qu’elle n’est pas craquée. Devrait-elle normalement être dans le même état que lui, le corps ankylosé, l’esprit paralysé. Tout ça était de sa faute; il avait accordé sa confiance à Huck, il ne s’était pas méfié de ces connards en costumes comme les appelait si bien Hope. Il aurait, il aurait-...

Félix était persuadé qu’il avait été imprudent. Le poids de la culpabilité pesait lourd sur ces épaules. Et Will lui manquait plus que jamais.

Il aurait bien aimé voir apparaître son visage rayonnant, là tout de suite, celui-là même qui l’agaçait parfois - mais jamais en mal, pour venir lui insuffler une petite dose de bonheur. C’était simple, depuis que Will était parti avec le père des filles, Félix se sentait incomplet, il le ressentait chaque matin en se levant, comme si un petit bout de lui restait enfoui sous les draps; le seul endroit où il pouvait encore retrouver Will, quand son subconscient était tellement en manque de ses sourires qu’il le faisait se projeter dans ses nuits jusqu’au matin.

Félix dû se concentrer et revenir à la dure réalité lorsqu'il trébuche sur une racine, se rattrapant au dernier moment grâce à son bâton de fortune. Il le remarque à ce moment-là, comme un brusque retour au réel. Les arbres semblent se rapprocher, la brume se lève, l’odeur de soufre dans l’air : ce monde sans Will, c’est un cauchemar éveillé.

**"Une tempête arrive. Nous allons devoir trouver un abri. De la nourriture."**

Le plus vieux souffle d’un air las, ses yeux cherchant une quelconque chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Ce n’était pas le temps pour craquer, pas encore. Quelqu’un comptait encore sur lui et il se devait de la ramener en sécurité quelque part, loin de la République Civique, des espions et de lui-même.

**"Nous en trouverons. Ensuite, nous les récupérerons. Et puis nous donnerons un coup de pied au cul de la République civique."**

Il fut surpris d’entendre à ses oreilles la voix si déterminée et apaisée d’Iris. Comme si elle n’avait pas de doutes sur la suite des choses… Félix tourne lentement sa tête vers elle, boitillant toujours plus alors que la jeune fille marchait désormais à ses côtés, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ce qui rendait l’homme médusé. Sa sœur venait de se faire enlever, Huck venait de les trahir et… Elle souriait ? Serait-ce le prémisse d’un quelconque pétage de plombs ? Quelque chose du même genre ? Félix ne voyait que cela, ce n’était en rien une réaction normale qu’Iris avait là. A moins qu’il n'ait pas toutes les informations… Encore une fois. S' il était confiant en temps normal, toute cette forfaiture que lui avait servie Huck lui donnait de quoi se remettre en question sur ses instincts et son sens de la logique.

**“Comment ?"**

Demande Félix, poussant des yeux. Il était exténué. Enfin, ils l’étaient tous mais son combat avec Huck avait accentué ses blessures, creusé le fossé entre ce qu’il croyait être capable d’endurer et ce qu’il pouvait réellement accepter. Et là… Il arrivait à bout, rêvant seulement d’un bon lit, d’un repas chaud et d’une bouteille de Moutain Dew.

**"Nous le ferons simplement. Parce que nous pouvons. C'est ainsi que nous donnons un sens à notre vie. Nous sommes le futur."**

Cette gamine était impressionnante de par son optimisme, c’est tout du moins ce que le garde de la sécurité pense à ce moment-là, une étincelle passant dans son regard clair. La suite fut toutefois moins réjouissante puisque un craquement se fit entendre à leurs gauche, le plus âgé mettant un bras devant Iris, lui demandant silencieusement et dans la foulée de rester derrière lui. S' il s’agissait du CRM… Avec toute cette brume, cela allait être compliqué de les voir venir. D’ailleurs, une silhouette se détache, l’ombre contrastant avec le brouillard plus opaque que jamais. Félix jette un regard derrière son épaule, vérifiant que la sœur Bennett était bien là où elle était censée être. Heureusement pour lui, elle était moins têtue que sa sœur. Félix dégaine son S-Pole, seule arme lui restant. La silhouette s’approche tranquillement, une capuche recouvrant complètement son visage. La personne portait un veston en cuir dans les tons marrons clairs, différents des leurs. Alors qu’il n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres, Félix pu voir le logo sur celle-ci, les trois cercles représentants Omaha, la République Civique et Portland. C’était quelqu’un du CRM. Il va pour le menacer, prêt à infliger un coup à l’inconnu quand la capuche fut ôtée.

**“Will ?”**

Sa voix n’est que supplication, comme si le temps d’un instant, il craignait être victime d’une hallucination. Ses yeux se noient dans un lac d’émotion. De désespoir. Si Will n’était pas vraiment là, si tout ça n’était que fruit de sa fatigue, du stress et de sa blessure… Félix ne sait pas s’il pourrait continuer à se tenir debout. Il ne sait pas s'il pourrait continuer tout court.

L’autre homme dû le comprendre puisqu’il saisit son visage entre ses mains, passant ses pouces sur ses pommettes, souriant comme un idiot. Un idiot sacrément heureux. De toute évidence, le baby-sitter attitré n’avait pas été le seul à rêver de ce moment et de ce fait, plusieurs minutes leur avaient été nécessaires pour réaliser complètement qu’ils s’étaient enfin retrouvés. Will avait aidé Félix à s'asseoir contre un arbre, la main solidement accrochée à la sienne. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne souhaitait rompre le contact, surtout pas Will qui devait encore annoncer quel sort la Colonie du Campus avait subi. D’ailleurs, il avait failli ne pas le faire, effrayé par le regard vide de son compagnon.

Dieu seul sait ce qu’il avait vu ou vécu… Et son mutisme n’aidait pas Will à comprendre. La fissure qu’il avait aperçu dans ses yeux en le revoyant s’était finalement accentuée et quelque chose était né… Comme un doux espoir de vengeance, une flamme l’énergisant certes, mais qui allait se révéler bien dangereuse. C’était grâce à cela qu’il avait trouvé le courage de s’appuyer sur Will, serrer les dents et se relever malgré sa blessure. Le feu de la vengeance brûlait dans sa poitrine et semblait le réconforter. Il les vengerait - il les vengerait tous. C’était ce qui allait l’aider à tenir maintenant, il en était persuadé. Mais en vérité, il venait de prendre la mauvaise pente, celle à sens unique, sans aucun retour possible.

**“On ne doit pas rester sans bouger trop longtemps ou ils risquent de nous retrouver… Vous n’imaginez même pas toute la technologie qu’ils ont avec eux. J’ai fait sortir autant de personnes que j’ai pu.”**

Felix regarde enfin son compagnon dans les yeux, sa main glissant sur sa nuque alors qu’il collait son front au sien.

**“Tu as fait ton maximum, personne ne remet ça en question. Je n’en doute pas, je ne doute pas de toi. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus.”**

Les yeux de Will se ferment, il semble apaisé par les paroles du garde de sécurité, assez pour que celui-ci lui vole un baiser, déclenchant leur sourire mutuel. Le ciel pouvait leur tomber sur la tête, ils étaient à présent réunis. Panser leurs plaies, préparer leur prochain coup… Ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Rien de fou sur cette histoire, mais j'avais envie de creuser cette scène de fin - trop courte à mon goût. Et puis il n'y avait rien sur Félix et Will alors... Une suite viendra peut-être si j'ai l'inspiration.


End file.
